Nursing
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: Sybil leaves her life at Downton to do nursing in Dublin where she meets Tom Branson.
1. Hospitals

After only a few months working in Ireland I'd began getting used to the smell of beer and mud though the city streets and the crowded markets I never attended them anyway since my other flatmates Gwen and Anna did that. At the hospital I worked at I loved it there helping the sick people, sorting out the linen cupboards but the thing I enjoyed the most was delivering babies. I hoped one day that I would have a baby with a husband that I loved not that I was looking for anyone I was too busy to have a personal life apart from the letters from my family.

"Nurse Crawley, stop daydreaming get back to work your shift has only just started!" Sister Daly snapped at me, I wasn't one to judge but I hated that women she absolutely hated me just because I was from a rich family and had an English accent didn't mean I had to be treated in a poor way maybe it was something to with my family being rich but if I told everyone the truth they would know I haven't got a penny of that money spent on me because I moved over here.

"Sorry Sister, do you know which ward I'm on today?" I asked as I was on a different ward each week so I could get my training to be a doctor.

"Ah, yes your on the maternity ward this week." There was a little party going on inside my head but I kept myself composed while she left and I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Gwen asked nudging me.

"I'm on maternity." I smiled at her, she sighed and looked back at the store-room.

"And I'm stuck on the normal ward also having to do the linen this week as well." Gwen let out another sigh and looked at the clock.

"I must get on, my shift is nearly at an end that means you or Anna is on cooking duty." Gwen smiled, I felt sorry for her most of the time since she had most of the night shifts and when she got a day shift she used it wisely.

I walked into the ward and one of the women called me over quickly.

"Nurse I think my baby is coming." The women spoke she was clearly in pain, a Sister walked up to me just in time as I checked how far a long the woman was dilated.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I looked to see Anna, my mind had gone completely and had forgotten she was a Nurse on the maternity ward.

"I need hot water and towels she's 10 centimetres." I said to Anna as I drawed the curtains to get her away from the others.

"We need to get her to the delivery room." Anna replied but as I looked at the women in pain she wasn't going to make it that far.

"She's not going to make it," I snapped back at Anna, Anna rushed off to get some towels and water.

"I need you to stay calm for me, what's your name?" I asked her, she looked like she was in so much pain that I wanted to put her out of her misery.

"It's Jane, please just tell me I can push." Jane asked gripping her stomach. I looked once more she was already pushing and she didn't know it. Anna came running through the curtains,

"Okay, push!" I said to her it was just making the baby come out even faster.

"I can see the head push once more." You could see the sweat and pain coming from her, it would be over soon I thought and that's all that mattered.

I grabbed the baby's head carefully and pulled the baby out slowly. Anna was there ready with the scissors to cut the cord. I wrapped the baby in a white soft blanket,

"You have a boy, a beautiful baby boy." I smiled handing him over to Jane, I washed the blood off my fingers in the water as soon as I was about to leave Jane grabbed my wrist she had a tight grip all the Irish did.

"Thank you, you know your starting to get a Irish accent in your voice." Jane smiled looking up. I nodded my head and walked away, I filled in the paperwork and I would come back later to find out the baby's name.

"Nurse!" I heard a voice shout, I turned around and started to search for the voice and it wasn't on this ward. I saw a handsome man standing there wearing green overalls having oil over his hands he frantically kept looking for someone who would help him.

"Can I help you?" I asked him straight forwardly.

"It's my sister she's gone into labour." He replied, I looked back at fourth behind me to see if someone was around to go with him but there wasn't so I had to go.

"Alright, stay here let me just go tell someone." I said to him, he nodded and stood there. I went back onto the ward and grabbed the bag that was for house calls and also a coat it was supposed to be chilly out there for January.

"Anna, I have to go on call." I told her buttoning up my coat,

"Alright, will you be back for dinner?" Anna asked me. As I started to walk down the ward.

"Who knows." I smiled, I found the man again waiting there impatiently.

"Let's go." I told him.


	2. Delivering a Branson Baby

I followed the man to where he took me mind you we had to go through a garage, I was guessing he was a car mechanic.

"Tom! Is that you?" I heard a cry from a woman, so the handsome man had a name now, Tom.

"I told you, I would be back with help." Tom showed me to the living room where a woman was lying on the sofa.

"You take to long, I wish Ma was here she would have this baby out of me before you brought someone to help." The girl joked which made Tom crack a smile. I put the bag down and took my coat of placing it on a chair nearby.

"What's your name?" I asked her, opening up the bag and getting out a stethoscope to listen to baby's heartbeat.

"Cassidy, Cassidy Branson do you know how long it's going to take?" She complained she looked too young to be a mother but who was I to judge.

"I'm not sure, but how far apart is the pain?" I asked her as she fidgeted in her place uncomfortably.

"Your not from around here are you?" Tom asked, I shot a look at him.

"No, I'm not I'm Irish and I come from a rich family but that doesn't mean you have to judge me. I came here by choice and because of that my father hates me. But right now my main focus is Cassidy. I'm going to ask again how far apart is your pain?" I said which I nearly lossed my temper at them maybe if I told them they would say some things to other people. I looked once behind me at Tom who was memorised by my speech it made me blush a little but I looked back at Cassidy.

"1 hour, I'm not so sure." Cassidy looked at me.

"Have your waters broken?" I asked her she shook her head which meant it could be false labour.

"How many months are you?" I questioned her, she looked at Tom who still hadn't come out from his daydream.

"9... I was due 2 weeks ago please tell me this is the real thing..." Cassidy cried out in pain as soon as she did that her waters broke.

"It's the real thing, do you have a husband?" I asked her, she shook her head. A single mother.

"He died...A few months back in a shooting." Cassidy whispered I looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry...You may feel a slight pinch as I check how long your dilated. Tom could you get some towels or blankets." I said to him he had finally stopped daydreaming whatever he was daydreaming about and fetched some towels.

"I would say your about 8 cm. You've still got about 2 cm to go," I said to her, she nodded her head. I heard her scream out in pain, I wanted to do something for her but I couldn't.

"You said something about your Mother as I made my way in. Where's she?" I was curious since Mother's are always here for there first grandchild well I assumed anyway.

Cassidy looked at Tom as he came back, he had heard everything I said but I wasn't really ashamed.

"Ma passed away last year, it's just been: me, Cassidy and my brother Kieran on our own." This family had lost a lot, a lot more than I had over the years.

"Anyway, I best get back to work." Tom hugged Cassidy and left the apartment.

"Your brother is very protective..." I trailed off looking at the door he had just closed.

"And handsome...I could see you back there. Don't worry I won't tell he was looking at you in the same way when you were helping me." I smiled and let the red flow into my cheeks.

"So tell me about your family since I've told you a bit about mine. You said your Father hated you why?" Cassidy asked, she told me about some of her family so I would do the same we had time to waste.

"My Father is a lord a very rich one to. He had three daughters which I am the youngest he had no sons. All he wanted for us was to marry suitors and have a boring life." I started off Cassidy looked intrigued already.

"I didn't want a boring life... I wanted to travel or get into politics and fight for women's rights and most of help people. When I first told my Father I was leaving for Dublin, he thought that I was to young to go and I wouldn't have a life there. But I proved him wrong didn't I? I have the best flatmates in the world, I work in a hospital training to be a doctor and I have the freedom to do anything. Though my Father still hates me." I trailed off looking out of the window, I saw the clouds getting darker maybe it would rain today.

"He'll come around and what of your Mother and two sister you said briefly about?" Cassidy asked. She squinted in pain as I saw the next contraction run through her body.

"My Mother well she doesn't hate me but she just wants to know why... I did this. My eldest sister Mary has a mixed life at the moment with being in love with our cousin but marrying someone else my other sister Edith she just wants to find her place in the world." I got up from where I sat and checked how long she was dilated.

"Cassidy, it's time..." I said to her, "I'm just going to get a bowl of water, hold in there." She nodded her head and I walked through to their kitchen.

I brought back a bowl of water and Cassidy looked ready to push.

"You ready?" I asked her she nodded her head once more.

"Alright, I want you to push in 3, 2, 1." She screamed out in pain but it was working though to push the baby out.

"Again." I said to her and she did. I could see the head but it wasn't close enough for me to grab.

"Cassidy your doing beautifully, I can see the head." These Irish women were tough ones I noted in my head. Cassidy pushed once more and grabbed the head and carefully pulled the head out. I grabbed a towel and opened the bag, I pulled some scissors out and cut the cord as the baby came out. I wrapped the baby in the towel.

"Your husband would be proud, you have a little boy." I smiled handing him to her, she looked exhausted but happy in the end that's what delivering babies is all about the reward you have at the end.

* * *

><p>Reviewing helps to make improvements to my story :) See ya :)<p> 


	3. Walking Home

"I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing and how the baby is doing." I smiled touching the little boy in his Mother's arms.

"Thank you Nurse, I never seemed to catch your name." Cassidy looked up from her baby.

"It's Nurse Crawley." I heard a crack of thunder and looked out of the window to see it pouring down with rain.

"I best be on my way, I don't want to get too caught up in the rain." I mused, Cassidy nodded her head as I buttoned up my coat and shut the bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nurse Crawley." Cassidy smiled and I walked out of the door then went down the steps that connected the flat to the garage. As I was about to step out from the covered shelter I heard someone speaking.

"Are you seriously thinking about stepping out in that rain?" I smiled before turning around to look at Tom who was mending a car.

"I have to go back to the hospital there probably wondered where I've disappeared to." I spoke they probably hadn't if Anna had told them where I had gone.

"The Irish rain is deadly and you are going to go out there without any protection?" He questioned me.

"Then what do you suggest I do Mr Branson?" I asked using his last name I guess it was.

"Let me walk you back to your flat it's the least I can do for what you have done for my sister today." He came out from under the car and locked eyes with me, I felt my heart pounding unusually fast please do not tell me I'm falling for this man I thought to myself.

"Alright, but we have to stop by the hospital first." I gave into my multiple thoughts about this man. But I will not allow my thoughts to cloud my judgement about Mr Tom Branson. A few minutes later Tom Branson was dressed in a waterproof jacket and had an umbrella in his hand.

"Don't you need to lock up?" I asked as we walked out into the rain.

"Your forgetting I do have a brother whose a mechanic as well." Oh yes my mind had gone completely blank he's brothers name was Kieran I think.

"Forgive me, you never know where people work these days if you haven't seen them." I pointed out and we walked further out into the rain.

"Tell me about yourself. What's your name first of all." Mr Branson asked me as we walked past others in the rain with umbrellas.

"It's Nurse Crawley and there's really not much to know about me." I admitted if you really thought about it my story is just a silly dream to people of the poor.

"There must be something how about hobbies?" I didn't have many hobbies I worked my heart out in the hospital it was either that or I would be asleep or cooking or cleaning the flat.

"I'm interested in women's rights when I have the time..." I trailed off to say and looked the other way which was the road and cars were journeying past us.

"Why is that?" He asked curious to know. I blushed a little letting the red go into my cheeks a man interested in me well the political side.

"Woman have a right in life as much as men do it's just that men have always had the upper hand of everything but my Mother writes that might change if the war starts it means there would be hardly any men and women like us well people would depend on us. We have a say more than anything..." I was starting off on one of my rants and I needed to stop at once but I found my excuse we had arrived at the hospital.

"I'll just be a moment it won't take to long." Mr Branson nodded his head and walked into the hospital.

One of the Sisters on the maternity ward smiled at me when I came to drop the bag off. She seemed in a good mood for having the night shift.

"Nurse Crawley? What on earth are you still doing in the hospital? Your shift ended 20 minutes ago." Sister Daly asked when she noticed me leaving and really she was counting?

"I was just bringing back the house call maternity bag, Sister." Her mood seemed to lighten then.

"Were there any complications in the delivery?" Sister Daly asked me. I shook my head.

"Alright but remember you must do a house call some point in your shift." I nodded my head and left the hospital, Tom Branson was still there which was surprising.

"Your still here." I noted as we continued out into the rain my flat was only 5 minutes from here which meant it was only down the street.

"I'm a man of my word, Nurse Crawley." He replied and I smiled.

"So how long have you lived in Dublin?" I asked curious to know since he wanted to know about me so much.

"All my life, I was born here and I plan to die here well in Ireland." I didn't really like to think about death since I've only saw it once in my entire life.

"How long have you?" He asked the question in return.

"About 5 and I like it here." I smiled and stopped walking since we outside my flat building.

"Were here, thank you Mr Branson for walking me home." I smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure, I'll see you tomorrow." He replied as I turned to go into my apartment building.

"Nurse Crawley, I hope you do stay in Ireland." He whispered and I walked up the steps to my flat.

* * *

><p>I really need some ideas to continue with this story I have about 1 idea but that's for near the end of the story. Review some ideas for this story because I would really like to continue it.<p> 


	4. He likes her X She likes him

"He likes her." I heard the two of them bickering about me as I entered our flat.

"Who?" I asked taking off my coat and hanging it up.

"That man who brought you home." Anna smiled getting up from the window and going over to the cooker.

"He does not." I protested back not noticing my cheeks heating up.

"Who is he then?" Gwen asked holding her cup of coffee.

"He's the brother of the women's baby I had to go deliver." I replied going into the kitchen checking on whatever Gwen and Anna were making for dinner.

"I see a scandal waiting to happen," Anna laughed as she stirred whatever they were making.

"How?" I asked amused at how any of this could turn into a scandal.

"With your parents... If they found out you were seeing a Irish man they would have a fit." Anna pointed out,

"Papa, yes but I'm not so sure about Mama. Of course she would be mad at first but she can't hold a grudge at her youngest for long." I smiled simply.

"Well...I can't say anything about that. Would you mind setting the table?" Anna asked. I nodded my head as I reached for the knives, forks and spoons.

"You seem quiet Gwen, are you alright?" I asked looking at Gwen she seemed to be looking out at the window.

"Me? Oh... I'm fine... It's just a man came into the hospital today to set up the telephone and said he was looking for secretary." Gwen trailed off was she looking at a different career path?

"So?" I asked as I placed the knives, forks and spoons onto the table.

"He said I would be perfect for the job if I could get a good resumé but it means I have to go to York." Did she mean York in England that mean she was close to Downton Abbey.

"Would you take it, I mean if you got it?" Anna asked as she got some bowls down for the stew. "Sybil we only need spoons." Anna reminded me, I was having an off moment if you could even get one of those.

"Sorry," I whispered and yawned a little, I wasn't that tired but I had delivered two babies today.

"You look extremely tired." Gwen pointed out smiling a little and came to join me while I sat at the table.

"Please don't remind me, I have to go visit that baby I delivered just now in the morning before I go for my shift at the hospital." I took another big yawn as Anna brought 2 of the bowls filled with stew then the bed and the third bowl.

"So would you take the job?" Anna brought the subject back up but I'm sure Gwen didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"I guess but I would miss you guys..." Gwen smiled.

"We would miss you as well plus we would have to find a new flatmate or maybe one of the new nurses would be put with us." Anna started off on one of her rambles which always amused us.

"Whatever you decide to do, we'll support you." I smiled put my hand on her shoulder lightly.

X

I smiled as I walked into the garage before my shift started at the hospital, I had told Anna and Gwen to go ahead of me.

"Your early," I heard the voice of Tom Branson's, I looked at the car he was fixing and he seemed to be under it.

"I have to check on your sister and her baby to see how she's doing. Is that alright? I won't be long I have to get back to the hospital." Sybil smiled politely as Tom came out from under the car.

"Of course, though my nephew does have good pair of lungs." Tom chucked lightly as I noticed another man coming through the garage. He looked very much like Tom but had grown a beard.

"Now who's this nice looking girl? Tommy?" They seemed to know each other since they looked a like.

"She's a nurse, she's only here to see Cass. So leave her alone." Tom became very defensive towards me and I was grateful. I kept quiet while they bickered not out loud but you could see it in their eyes.

"Well you could introduce us if she's seeing Cass." The man said to Tom.

"Kieran, this is Nurse Crawley she delivered Cassidy's baby." Tom gestured to me as Kieran eyed me down which was a bit uncomfortable and I did try not to move.

"I'd better get on and see to your sister and her baby." I smiled nicely with my heart hammering against my rib cage that anyone could have noticed. If you weren't a fooled person in love.

"She's likes you, Tommy." I heard quietly as I went up the stairs, I wanted to see Tom's face when Kieran said that but then rather not because then he would have seen my heated rosy cheeks.

"Cassidy?" I called out for her as I entered her flat she shared with her brothers.

"Nurse Crawley, your back so soon. Are you keen to see this little monster again?" Cassidy made a joke as she held the sleeping baby boy in her arms sitting in a chair.

"No, though I wouldn't of minded of seeing that cute little thing again. I came to make sure nothing is wrong. I'll be doing this for a week then it will be monthly check ups maybe not by me but another Nurse." I replied to Cassidy walking into her living space.

"I admit he is a handsome lil babe. But at night he screams, I think no one in the flat got any sleep. Please sit it's alright." She smiled, I walked over to sit down in a chair near her.

"Maybe he's not a night person... It is common with most baby's. Have you thought of a name for him?" I asked.

"Not yet, I can barely think straight, I should have one for you tomorrow. If this little one can sleep for a bit longer." Cassidy let her mouth curl into a little smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, I was always interested to hear the answers off new Mothers.

"Tired."

"How do you really feel about all this?" I questioned her and she looked down at her baby.

"Blessed, that I could have had this baby. There are no words to explain how a Mother feels about meeting there newborn after carrying it for 9 months. After all that pain you go through to meet the little thing you can't explain how you feel. When you become a Mother you will know what I'm talking about, but you should always cherish the moment your newborn baby touches your arms for the first time." Cassidy looked like she was going into dreamland holding her baby. I wondered if I would ever become a Mother.

"How old are you Nurse Crawley?" Cassidy asked me curious.

"20," I whispered.

"Have you ever been in love?" Why would Cassidy want to know this or was she just trying to make conversation. The more I thought about that question the more I was confused about what I was going to say for an answer.

"I'm not sure really..." I trailed off thinking about Tom for a moment.

"Just remember if you fall in love make sure you marry the right one." I'm not sure what Cassidy meant by that but it obviously meant something before I could ask her anything her baby started to cry.

"I think it's best I leave, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at Cassidy.

* * *

><p>Baby Names please for the Branson Baby :} Basically I hate School! It has taken me ages to get back onto of my homework since I get double the workload now I get to choose options in January. Sorry if my updates are slow but I'll try to update when I can on all stories.<p> 


	5. Boxes

Baby Sean Branson, Cassidy had decided to name her little boy. I thought it was sweet of her to name her little boy after his father, Gwen had decided to move to England maybe it was for best since she didn't have much opportunity here but I must admit I will miss her. It must be well past 10 PM and I'm still awake thinking about Mr Branson though we had met on lots of occasions, I needed to tell someone about this I couldn't go wake up Anna though she wouldn't mind but I hated to rude. I hardly knew anyone in Ireland so I could hardly go out onto the street and tell someone about my thoughts. I resorted to my last though which was writing, maybe writing to Mary and Edith would help...

_December 1918_

_My dearest Mary, _

_Oh, how I've missed you, Edith, Mama and Papa even on some occasions. I know you've forgiven me about leaving but do you know if Papa has? And how is Downton has it changed since I left? but knowing Granny and Papa it probably hasn't. How is Matthew and Aunt Isobel, Tell Aunt Isobel thank you for the letter she sent me it was very helpful. Ireland is something I've never dreamed of visiting but here I am sitting at my desk in the apartment I share with a girl named Anna at 10 PM. I couldn't sleep is one of the main reasons I'm writing to you, I'm not even sure I'll post this letter. But for now I best get to sleep and maybe I'll write another letter soon to tell what I've done here._

_I'll see you soon, _

_Your loving sister Sybil xxx_

_P.S I hope it's not too early to say Merry Christmas_

And I did manage to get to sleep, I guess thinking about something else helped me to stop thinking about Tom Branson. I did post that letter the next day since I was eager to hear a reply from Mary and I was happy when I received one in the post a week later.

_My Darling Sybil,_

_We've missed you as well, well Edith and Mama also Papa sometimes he seems to hide it but that's Papa for you. Granny has even made a few remarks about how very quiet it is without you entering with ideas about Votes for Women and that dress with trousers on the end. Downton has not changed much at all really, everyone is the same. I thanked Aunt Isobel for you she seemed pleased with herself. I see Matthew occasionally, there's tension between us that's for sure but sometimes I feel closer her to him and that my cold stone heart is some what breaking and I'm letting people in._

_I do hope you are happy in Ireland, that the job you do is paying you well and people treat you well or I shall come over there and beat them, thank you for writing to me I have missed you telling me about your day. Maybe Edith and I should come to Ireland for a day or two soon, we could do with a change of scenery for a few days though I have thought about going to America for a few weeks to see Grandmama and of course bring Aunt Rosamund with me. If I wanted I could try to convince Edith though we are on speaking terms and I'd rather not say why. _

_I think you need to come back to Downton at least for Christmas at least Sybil, I won't survive it without you. I'll try to avoid Matthew as much as possible though I have missed him since he was in the war well I'll avoid Lavina instead his fiancée since Matthew is still in his wheelchair. Also of course it's never to early to say Merry Christmas it is December._

_Goodbye my darling, _

_Your sister Mary xxx_

_P.S Please think about it... Only if it is a few days. _

I pondered over the thought about going back to Downton I did have a few days off from the hospital on 23rd to the 27th maybe I could go to Downton but what would I do about Anna I couldn't leave her here alone especially when it's Christmas. I put the letter into my pocket since I saw Anna come into the store-room since it was my turn this week I was also going to ask if I could be put on the Maternity ward permanently. Maybe I could become a midwife...

"Sybil, the deliveries are here. Sister Daly said to go help the man." I nodded my head when Anna told me.

"Anna! What are you doing with your days off?" I questioned her.

"I'm going to spend it with my family in England why?" She asked, it didn't matter it was only just a thought.

"No reason, I was just wondering. I'll go help the man now." I wondered out of the store-room to the back of the hospital to see Tom unloading some boxes.

"I didn't know you did this Mr Branson, I thought you just fixed cars." I say as he turned around holding a box and smiled.

"I do, this is Kieran's job. But he's ill." I mouthed oh but took the box from his hand and our fingers touched slightly making me burn up a little, I turned around immediately. He seemed to feel something to because when I took a glance behind my shoulder he was busying himself as well but looked straight at me when he turned around again.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" I asked entering the hospital with Tom following behind me.

"The doctor says it's just a cold. So he'll maybe be back next week. Also I've told you on many occasions to call me Tom not Mr Branson it makes me sound like I'm an old man." I smiled and giggled a little as I put the box down.

"How many boxes do you have?" I asked.

"A couple more, don't worry. I'll be gone from here soon enough." Tom replies making my heart ache a little.

"How's Cassidy and baby Sean doing? I would come by but I have my hands full. The nurses have put me full-time on the maternity ward." I'd decided to be midwife since I preferred it to most others. Anna says I'm coming along excellently.

"They're doing well, you're welcome to visit." I smile a little and pick up the next box from the car.

"So what are in these boxes? Apart from medical supplies." Tom asks following behind me.

"Just medical supplies like: bandages, medicine and equipment. You aren't planning to become a doctor are you? Tom." I ask curiously setting the box down.

"No, Kieran doesn't talk much about what he does. I'm a very curious person at heart. Nurse Crawley." I only saw two boxes left, why was I happy to see Tom. I only met him a few months ago...

I stayed quiet while Tom put the last box down and I walked him out to the car. "Do you have to go anywhere else?" I ask as Tom gets into the car and starts up the engine.

"No, but perhaps I'll see you next week if my Brother is still sick." Tom smiles.

"And if he is not?" I question him.

"I'll make him ill. I know this isn't professional, but I would like to see you again." I look up at him not sure what to say to him. I was put on the spot.

"I'll... think about it, but thank you for the offer." I reply trying to get some words out.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sorry for not updating.<em>


	6. Christmas Part I

Christmas at Downton always felt so unreal like a fairytale as a child, I loved Christmas maybe because of the present and decorating the Christmas trees.

With the help of Pratt I stepped out of the car to be welcomed by all the servants and all my family even Granny was standing there with her walking stick.

"My darling, you'll have to tell us all about Ireland and the hospital you work at when we get to the library." Mama kissed both my cheeks and I hugged her. I looked over at Papa who had his grumpy face on obviously he still hadn't forgiven me. I walk over to him,

"Dearest Papa, I have missed you." I say honestly and I kiss one of his cheeks. He sighs a little, I knew he couldn't stay mad at his youngest daughter for once.

"I can't stay mad at you. How long are you staying?" Papa asks.

"Only till Boxing Day, it takes a day for travel. I'll miss the start of the hunt, sorry Papa." I feel a little sad that I only got to spend one full day with my family then back to Ireland until my next holiday.

"Well at least we'll have one day together." I smiled at Papa kissing his cheek lightly once more before entering the house with Mama asking a lot of questions.

"One at a time, honestly Sybil won't be leaving this house alive." I look over at where I heard the voice coming from.

Aunt Isobel. Matthew. I smile walking over to them and hugging them both. "It's good to see you, Sybil." Matthew smiles.

"Like wise." I reply, last I heard Matthew was in a wheelchair being wheeled around by Mary. He was standing on his two feet up and about. "I'm glad your up and standing again."

"It feels good to walk again, you must have fascinating stories about Ireland to tell everyone." Matthew jokes and I really don't have anything interesting to tell anyone. I wasn't really going to bring up the Tom situation since I wasn't sure myself what was happening.

"I think we should let Sybil settle in first and then we can talk about it at dinner." Thanks to Mama I was allowed back to my old room to unpack the little things I had brought with me. I only brought the things I would need for the day I spent here.

It felt strange to be back here with bigger rooms and having formal dinners, I missed the small tiny apartment in Ireland that I share with Anna. I wonder what she was doing now with her family. I should write to Gwen while I'm here, just for something to do while I'm waiting for the dressing gong.

I sat at my desk grabbing my pen looking down at the piece of paper.

_Dear Gwen, _

_How am I suppose to start this... Once you receive this i'm most likely back in Ireland so I would send it to the apartment. _

_I'm back at home back at Downton Abbey back to formal dinners and having to wear fancy dresses. I'll never get use to wearing them again, I miss my nursing uniform already._

_Enough about me, how are you? How are you getting along with your new job? I hope it suits you well and no one is treating you badly or I should have to come beat them. Anna and I miss you, our apartment isn't quite the same as it was before. It's too quiet without you. _

_I think Anna is sorting something out with the nurses asking whoever is employed next will move into your room. We promise we haven't been in there since you left but I suppose we'll have too soon. _

_That must be the dressing gong, I best change and try thinking what I can tell my family about Ireland. I'll finish this letter later. Bye for now. _

I was quite happy with what I had written so far with the letter making me leave to get change, pulling on my gold and black striped dress.

"Is there anything, I can help you with? Milady?" I see Anna come into my room in the corner of the mirror.

"Yes, could you just zip up my dress please? Then you can go to Lady Mary." Anna nods her had and zips up my dress before leaving again. I sit down at my dresser looking in my mirror my hair was still in tack so I wouldn't touch that. I put in my earrings carefully then put on my long pearl necklace. I got changed quicker than I thought of would been leaving me to be the first one downstairs.

"Are you the first one down?" I saw man that I didn't recognise before, maybe Mary or Papa knew him.

"Yes, you are?" I ask him politely.

"Sir Richard Carlisle, I guess Mary forgot to mention me then." I thought she was with Matthew or still deciding.

"Yes, she did." I force a small smile.

Dinner was going well since the topic was more about Matthew and Lavinia's wedding and I was greatful for that though I was sitting next to Aunt Isobel.

"So, dear. How is Ireland?" Isobel asks as were on dessert.

"I haven't seen much of it since I've stuck to my work. But so far it's nice." I say.

"What did you decide on doing again?" Matthew asks on my other side.

"Midwifery, but I still have knowledge of trauma so if anyone has a heart attack or has the flu. I can take care of it as well as an injury." I reply to Matthew taking a sip of wine.

"Can I just say you made a brave choice for moving to Ireland to carry on your career trying to be a nurse." I smile at Aunt Isobel, she was the only one who supported my idea of me leaving to go train and become a nurse.

"Thank you," I reply. I was the first one to stand up to my parents, I was just wondering who be next Edith and Mary? I just want to be here for it.

After telling everyone the same thing about Ireland saying it was nice and people were excepting me, I went back upstairs to finish my letter to Gwen.

_So, I'm back after eating and dining again with my family which I met a new suitor for my sister Mary. I had a sweet comment off my Aunt about standing up to my parents. I just wonder who will stand up to them next out of my two sisters. _

_Sometimes I feel like I don't belong at Downton, sometimes I wish I had met Tom earlier in some ways so I wasn't here anymore. Or I confessed my love for him right then and there outside of the hospital. Oh, dear it's seems I'm blushing from writing that. _

_The truth is Gwen, every time I see Mr Branson my heart quickens and I'm barely able to stand. I'm not sure what to make of it all to be honest. I'm not sure whether he likes me back or not, well he did ask me out maybe I should take him up on his offer. What do you think Gwen? Should I? _

"Sybil it's Mama," I see a stricken and worried Mary standing in the doorway looking rather pale. I put my pen to the side quickly standing up following Mary to Mama and Papa's room.

"We've already rung Dr Clarkson. Pratt is on the way to get him. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Papa asked looking just as pale as Mary, I could see it was shocking them.

I look over at Mama in her bed, pale as ever looking sickly. I walk over to her putting my hand on her forehead. She has a fever.

"Mama, do you feel any pain?" I ask her, right now I thought of flu in my head but it could be something more.

"I have a headache, pain everywhere." I look up, worried to death. It couldn't be. I hardly saw her eat at dinner as well as her excusing herself. She was coughing and had a runny nose. Dr Clarkson would need to confirm it. Please don't tell me it was Spanish Influenza.

"I think I know what she has but for now, some needs to get some cold water as well as a flannel to put on her forehead. Keep her temperature down as best you can. I'm going to change into some nursing clothes. Come tell me if anything else happens." I say walking out of the room rushing to my room. I change into a grey dress putting on an apron, it was the best I had at the moment. It would have to do and Gwen's letter would have to wait.

I see Dr Clarkson coming out of Mama's room, looking concerned. "Dr Clarkson!" I say grabbing his attention. "Is it Spanish Influenza?" I ask.

Dr Clarkson nods his head, "If your mother lives through tonight she'll survive. How did you know?" He asks questioning me.

"I read a book on it once, do you need any help?" I question him, I would help with Mama anyway.

"I'm just going to check on a few other people, Lavinia Swire and Mr Carson so if you could check on them when I'm not there." I nod my head watching Dr Clarkson walk down the gallery to Mary's room.

I enter Mama's room with Papa and Edith here. "Where's Mary?" I ask, walking over to Mama's side of the bed.

"She's with Lavinia and Matthew in her room as well as Aunt Isobel." Edith replies and I nod my head.

"How bad will it get?" Papa asks worried sick.

"Hopefully not as bad as I read." I mutter to myself with O'Brien overhearing probably. "We'll just have to wait and see." I say aloud so they could here me.

O'Brien went to get some more cold water while I pressed the flannel to Mama's head, She must survive this. I wanted to tell her all about the man I met. She would give me advice.

I was in and out of Mama and Mary's room attending to both Mama and Lavina though Lavina wasn't as bad as it was for Mama.

"Nurse Crawley!" I hear my name being shouted, I run into Lavinia's room she suddenly looks like she's on her deathbed remembering the book saying it moves like a lightning bolt.

I could hear her heavy breathing as I stand at the end of the bed, Matthew was sitting with her as she said her last words which were quite thoughtful. Why did a tragedy have to occur on Christmas Eve? Lavinia sadly passes away in the next few moments leaving the room, I go to sit with Mama as well as O'Brien coming in and out trying to get her fever under control.

"Milady." I see Anna shaking me, I must of fell asleep a little. I see Mama asleep on the bed. She had survived and Carson had as well that was relief but they were still weak meaning they couldn't celebrate Christmas.

"Did you get any sleep O'Brien?" I ask.

"No, I wanted to see her through the worst." I admire her courage for staying up all night. "Go get some rest milady, I'll come for you if something happens." O'Brien says.

"Thank you," I smile standing up I walk back to my room, since I didn't feel tired. I sat back down at my desk.

_It has been a chaotic night for me as well as the whole household. Mama nearly died from Spanish Influenz thankfully she didn't but we did have one loss in the house. My cousin's fiance passed from the Spanish Influenza. I now question how it arrived at Downton but I'm also glad that my mother survived. _

_I hope you are safe Gwen and you are well, tell me what's happening in your life. If a man has captured your eye or your already dating a man. I want to know both me and Anna want to know and I suppose I should say Merry Christmas. _

_Sybil x_

The letter in full without gaps:

_Dear Gwen, _

_How am I suppose to start this... Once you receive this i'm most likely back in Ireland so I would send it to the apartment. _

_I'm back at home back at Downton Abbey back to formal dinners and having to wear fancy dresses. I'll never get use to wearing them again, I miss my nursing uniform already._

_Enough about me, how are you? How are you getting along with your new job? I hope it suits you well and no one is treating you badly or I should have to come beat them. Anna and I miss you, our apartment isn't quite the same as it was before. It's too quiet without you. _

_I think Anna is sorting something out with the nurses asking whoever is employed next will move into your room. We promise we haven't been in there since you left but I suppose we'll have too soon. _

_That must be the dressing gong, I best change and try thinking what I can tell my family about Ireland. I'll finish this letter later. Bye for now. _

_So, I'm back after eating and dining again with my family which I met a new suitor for my sister Mary. I had a sweet comment off my Aunt about standing up to my parents. I just wonder who will stand up to them next out of my two sisters. _

_Sometimes I feel like I don't belong at Downton, sometimes I wish I had met Tom earlier in some ways so I wasn't here anymore. Or I confessed my love for him right then and there outside of the hospital. Oh, dear it's seems I'm blushing from writing that. _

_The truth is Gwen, every time I see Mr Branson my heart quickens and I'm barely able to stand. I'm not sure what to make of it all to be honest. I'm not sure whether he likes me back or not, well he did ask me out maybe I should take him up on his offer. What do you think Gwen? Should I? _

_It has been a chaotic night for me as well as the whole household. Mama nearly died from Spanish Influenz thankfully she didn't but we did have one loss in the house. My cousin's fiance passed from the Spanish Influenza. I now question how it arrived at Downton but I'm also glad that my mother survived. _

_I hope you are safe Gwen and you are well, tell me what's happening in your life. If a man has captured your eye or your already dating a man. I want to know both me and Anna want to know and I suppose I should say Merry Christmas. _

_Sybil x_

* * *

><p><em>This is the only christmasy chapter I've done this year and this one doesn't seem Christmasy. Anyway I'm thinking about doing a second part for it anyway and I will <span><strong>TRY <strong>__to make it Christmasy. _

Sorry for the wait my internet stopped working when I was trying upload it last night. It is also too late to say Merry Christmas but it's not to late to say Happy New Year :]


	7. Christmas Part II

There was a sadness about the house as I went downstairs for breakfast. It was understandable we lost someone last night. Another sweet soul gone.

No one was in the mood to celebrate Christmas after my mother was recovering as well as Carson.

"Sybil," Matthew nodded solemnly sitting down at the table.

"How are you?" I ask looking across from him.

"I've been better, thank you for asking." Matthew replies, I finish eating a piece of toast as Edith enters the room.

"Good morning." She smiles a little, Edith takes a seat from across Matthew.

It was awkward silence between all three of us just eating our breakfast, I wished I was in Ireland. I wished to see how Ireland spent Christmas day. I wished I could just be away from this house for a day or a hour.

"Milady, telephone for you." I looked up from the table, Thomas was standing in the doorway looking at me. I placed my napkin onto the table leaving the room rather snappishly.

I place the phone against my ear. "Hello?" I ask, I was confused at who could be calling me on the Christmas day.

"Sybil? I need your help." I recognised this voice from anywhere. Gwen. What on earth was she calling for?

Not that I was glad to hear her voice.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" I could of sworn I heard the pain in her voice.

"I need you to come to village. I'm staying with my parents. Hurry! My house is opposite the post office." I thought Gwen said her family lived near London. But I pushed those thoughts aside, I could tell something was wrong.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I promised her placing the phone down.

"Is everything alright, milady?" Thomas asks.

"Could you ask Pratt to bring the car round? while I fetch my coat." I reply, Thomas nods his head while I hurry upstairs. I pick up my coat and write a short note, I didn't know how long I was going to be.

As I walked outside Pratt was waiting, I step into the car quickly and told Pratt to drive to the post office and not to tell anyone where I was going. I watched the car drive off before stepping across roads, I knocked on the door that was exactly opposite hoping it was the right one.

"Milady, come in." A middle aged pale women let me in, there small house was lighted by just a couple of candles and a fire. I looked to centre of the room, Gwen was sitting on a chair squeezing the hand of a boy. I look down at her swollen stomach, it was hard to process what was going through my head at the moment but one question stuck; _how did this happen. _

"Gwen, are you alright? What happened? When did this happened?" I took a couple of steps towards her. I wasn't really expecting all of this.

"I'm pregnant, that much is obvious but I was pregnant when I was in Ireland. Getting the job for being a secretary was a stroke of luck but Sybil, the baby it's early I'm only 28 weeks." I tried calculating that back in my head, but my head didn't want to respond; it was focusing on how to handle this situation.

"Um... We need blankets, warm water and heat." I say, if my head wasn't letting me process it. I would have to handle it instead.

"How did you know, I was at Downton Abbey?" I ask, washing my hands in some water. I took my coat off walking towards Gwen so I could examine her.

"I remember everything." She smiles.

"This might hurt a little," I reply, I needed to check if she was dilated at all. I tried as best as I could to not press too hard to check. "Your 9 cm. Why didn't you tell me and Anna in Ireland?" I ask. I noticed the man sticking very protectively near her as I was examining her.

"You know I would of told you both, but Alfie was worried that someone would find out we weren't married." She touched Alfie's cheek lightly, you were disgraced if you weren't married and had a child.

"I understand, Gwen. I think it may be time to push, you should of called sooner so I could of helped earlier." I say not trying to say it in a angry way.

Gwen prepared herself to push, I knew I was going to have to revive this baby on my own or we would lose it.

"I need you to get Dr Clarkson, if anything bad happens." I say to Gwen's mother she nods as I get into position kneeling down in front of Gwen. "Push on the next contraction, for me."

Gwen yells out in pain as she pushes, she's doing well to hold in how much she wanted to scream. "Push!" I yell over her shouts. She pushes again and again. Until I finally got sight of the baby's head.

"I can see the head!" I smile, Gwen pushes one more time. I grab the head gently and pull the baby out gently. "It's a girl." I breathe, she's so tiny but she looked so beautiful. I wrap the blanket around her cutting the cord with a pair of scissors.

I stand up patting the back of the baby gently trying to get it to breathe, "Come on baby, breathe for me." I whisper. It wasn't working. I was thinking the worse.

"Why isn't she crying?" Gwen asks, I think she knew the answer because I saw the tears coming from her eyes.

"Please, just be a Christmas miracle." I whisper to the baby, no luck. I had just delivered a stillborn baby... My friend's stillborn baby.

"Get Dr Clarkson, say there's a stillborn baby." I say to Gwen's mother. She understands leaving the house quickly and quietly. The baby was cold in my arms, meaning it died sometime in the womb. I couldn't feel a heartbeat. Why must such tragedy occur on this day? I sometimes wish I never came to Downton for Christmas.

Dr Clarkson respected and handled the stillborn baby with absolute care, I left Gwen and Alfie to grieve since I didn't want to be much of a fuse. I headed back to the Abbey walking along the stones. The only thing I missed, walking along the stones.

"Thomas, is it alright if I have a tray in my room tonight." I ask since I didn't want the fuss of having to get dressed up. I was leaving early in the morning that was something also to consider, I don't think mama would be having dinner downstairs anyway.

"Yes, milady." Thomas bows before going downstairs.

Soon enough, I was back in a wet and rainy Ireland. It hadn't snowed yet, so I could walk back to the apartment. I needed to make a stop first, My head was telling me no but my heart was leading the way. I walked into the Branson's garage, the light was on so I was assuming that either Tom or Kieran was down here.

"Were closed." I heard Tom say, I didn't say anything I kept silent. "Were closed." He said again coming out from under the car. "Sybil. What are you doing here?" Tom asks hesitantly.

Tears were falling from eyes, I couldn't help it. "I didn't know where to go." I whisper, he walks closer to me pulling me into his embrace and I'm thankful that he's actually holding me right now.

* * *

><p><em>I even nearly started to cry when I was writing the last part of this, I'm sorry I couldn't make it really Christmassy. It didn't feel right and didn't fit in with the chapter. <em>


	8. Snow Days Are For Telling Stories

I looked out of the misted frozen window looking at the snow which had snowed me and Anna into our apartment, which meant there was no way of getting to the hospital. I just hoped that no one would go into labour on our street. Our next door neighbour had just found out she was expecting twins, she didn't even know she was pregnant until now.

"Sybil, you should really come away from the window. It's no good at looking at snow which won't be moved till later on." Anna said hazely. She was still in her nightgown as there was no point getting into their uniforms, but I had decided I would get dressed soon. They would have to make their way to the hospital after the snow had been moved.

"But still, I do wish we could go outside and throw snowballs. Haven't the irish heard of fun?" I questioned seeing the street was empty just filled with thick snow. I had thought they slept in on these

Anna laughed at the statement I'd just made, "Of course they have! But let's talk about the fact that you came back then changed and left and you didn't come back till morning last week.." She had been curious, to why I hadn't said anything. I had also had been ignoring her or staying late into my shift at the hospital, I didn't really want to talk about what had happened last week.

"I went to the pub." I lie, it wasn't a very good one and Anna would see straight through it. She had known me for too long, when I met her it she felt like my long lost sister.

"Sybil, you didn't go to the pub. You wouldn't even go in one without me or Gwen, you know what I think you were with Mr Branson." I couldn't lie to her, my cheeks even started to go rosy; I looked away from her I didn't want to give it away. "Lady Sybil Crawley! you were weren't you."

"Yes, I was... we don't need to even need to mention it." I wasn't much of a gossiper, I liked to keep to myself most of the time. This is why I now felt uncomfortable, watching outside the snow moving like the wind.

"Sybil, what happened! You are not a married woman!" Anna was sounding like Gwen, she would disapprove at first but then she would take interest.

"I know! I spent the night with him, it doesn't mean anything happened." I think papa would have a fit if he was to hear that I spent a night with an Irishman. As Sybil remembered correctly she was upset about delivering her first stillborn child, her best friends. She hadn't even brought herself to tell Anna the news yet, she needed to though.

"Fine, you tell me the story. Leave out no details, It is the least you owe me after being quiet coming back from England." Hesitantly Sybil nodded her head and began to speak remembering it as if it was an hour ago.

_Her footsteps felt rough and heavy as she walked through the familiar garage so many times, she was sure she could name the parts of the car. "Were closed." His irish voice came from under the car, she knew from the second she arrived that Mr Branson was under the car. "Were closed." He spoke again with more harshness, he didn't want to have to deal with another person today. Sybil watched as he came out from under the car, his hands covered in black oil from under the car. His eyes met hers as he reached full height. _

_"Nurse Crawley, are you alright? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Tom asked, he asked with a slight stutter to his voice. His heart was pulled to a stop seeing her there, in her day clothes. _

_Tears fell from Sybil's eyes, she couldn't help it. "I wasn't sure where to go." Sybil's voice was shaking but it was a small whisper enough for Tom to hear loud and clear. He could see she was in distress, he walked up to her letting his arms pull her into his. _

_"How many times have I told you to call me Sybil." She was in pieces, pieces that she hoped Tom would pick up and put them back together. _

_"Not enough, I suppose." He smiles a little. He thought it was right to call her that since she wasn't in the hospital and she wasn't on duty. "What happened? Did someone break your heart? I will go kick his arse." Tom tried to contain himself, but seeing Sybil upset like this broke him up as well. _

_"No, it's not that. If that does happen, I'll come to you. When I was in England... My friend she got pregnant... I delivered her baby... that poor little baby... it didn't survive. I didn't know what to do Tom." Sybil's heart was breaking right in front of Tom and he did what he had to do, his ma wouldn't approve but she needed to calm herself before she gave herself a panic attack._

"Sybil, why on earth wouldn't you tell me.I wondered why Gwen hadn't written any didn't have to go, I would of been here." Anna exclaimed, I looked over to her she didn't seemed as in shock as I was when I first saw Gwen sitting there being in pain and distress.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. We should be expecting our first letter off Gwen soon. Now back to the story." I wanted to get my mind off of the painful memory as I searched for the next one through my head, it was so clear and bright to me that my cheeks flushed with colour.

"Yes, milady." Anna joked, I knew she saw I was blushing which is why I carried on without taking any notice.

_Tom lips collided into Sybil's before she could let out another sob, she was taken aback a little but realised what Tom was didn't stop him, she just let him until he pulled away from her. "Why did you do that?" Sybil whispered, she captured a few gasps of air before she returned to looking at him. _

_"...Wasn't that the right thing to do? I don't think Cassidy would of appreciated a nurse fainting in the garage because of a panic attack." Tom smiled to keep him from revealing his true thoughts, he watched as her cheeks filled with colour and embarrassment. _

_"Yes, it was. How is Cassidy?" Sybil changed the subject rather sharpishly, she wasn't the one to talk about her feelings especially in front of the man she liked. Maybe she would write a letter to Gwen or talk to Anna about it._

_"You can come up if you like, I was just about done with the car. I can always get up earlier tomorrow to fix it on time." Sybil smiled gratefully, she didn't exactly want to be in the apartment with Anna as she sat and wrote letters while she had her thoughts to herself. So she followed Tom upstairs into the apartment, Keiran and Cassidy were not surprised that Sybil had turned up at the garage. It just meant that Sybil liked a man _

_named Tom Branson and the feelings went both ways. _

"SYBIL CRAWLEY!" Anna squealed with excitement, this was the best news she had heard of since they arrived in Ireland. She was bouncing about the room and I sat there laughing at her, "You like him, you like him, you like Mr Branson. How was it? But how come you stayed the night? I was all alone after I had finished writing my letters."

"I was helping Cassidy get her baby to sleep, he's a fussy one and then we were all talking about politics and revolutions. Most things you would find boring, but as I was about to go Cassidy said it was too late for anyone to walk the streets alone. Tom insisted that I take his bed and he would sleep in a chair, so I stayed. But the kiss... Anna. It was everything i imagined it to be and everything I needed it to be." I was pulled away into my thoughts thinking about Tom, he was everything I wanted and he was right there in front of me.

"When are you seeing him again?" Anna asks curiously before she gets up the refill her mug with warm tea. I shake my head as she asks if I wanted anymore but I hadn't even got halfway through it. I was too busy thinking and telling my story to Anna to get a sip in.

"I'm not sure, I have to go at some point this week again for baby Sean's checkup... Anna look they're starting to clear up the snow." I exclaimed seeing a few men on the street, this was good news I could lay this story to rest for at least a few hours.

"Alright, we have to get ready for work. You are telling me everything so I can be the one to write it to Gwen and do not forget that our new roommate will be here on New years day." Goodness me, has this year really gone by this fast? It felt like just yesterday I was moving to Ireland.

"And it's New years eve tomorrow, maybe we should go to the pub to celebrate." I was considering it since it was a special occasion, it was soon going to be a new year. A new year for a new start and making new years resolutions.

"Maybe... but I have someone that I would like you to meet." Anna smiles, I wondered what it could be as I recall she never did much talk about her personal life maybe she had met a man just like me. I wondered about the possibilities, but first I had to get ready for my shift at the hospital.


	9. New Year's Surprise

It seemed everyone was in the spirit of celebrating a new year, even Sister Daly hadn't yelled at me for being on time to the hospital. Though I could the faintness of Irish whiskey throughout the hospital, Anna seemed to be smiling much more than anyone expected out of her and here I was sitting at my desk looking at some of the birth certificates that I as signing. All the ladies on the ward weren't in close enough for the baby to be crowning, so it had been a slow day for me.

"Sybil, it's our neighbour. She's gone into labour." Anna came rushing to my desk, she wasn't even 34 weeks... Most twins that were born get around 32-34 weeks.

"Coming." I said, I pick up my coat wrapping it around myself before picking the medical bag that seemed heavier than usual but I hurried along with Anna. Our flat block was only a street away, it was quicker when Sister Daly said we should take the bikes which was also unusual for her.

We arrive leaving our bikes just in front of the of the door, rushing upstairs to Mr and Mrs Donne flat. The outlay of their flat was much more simple than ours, they didn't have as much furniture or things hanging on their walls as we did. "Hello, Mrs Donne are you sure your in labour you had a false alarm a few days ago." Anna smiles taking off her coat, I did the same but I rolled up the grey sleeves on my uniform and adjusted my white apron.

"I think it's the real thing, Anna." I mention walking towards her, luckily her oldest son Patrick had helped get his mother into bed so it was easier for us to examine her.

"How do you know?" Anna questioned me. Maybe she was in actual labour a few days ago but we dismissed because there was no dilation. "Oh." Anna mutters, she must of been preoccupied by her thoughts it was understandable after what I had told her about Gwen.

"Is it alright if I check you now Mrs Donne?" I ask with a polite smile on my face, I quickly sanitize my hand before I check if one of the twins is ready to come out. As I check I notice something different one of the babies was breech and that one was going to come first.

"Sure, Patrick why don't ye go find your father." Mrs Donne's accent was much more harsher and harder to understand she must of been from the south. I didn't really know much about our neighbours since we were normally out for most of the day and tired when we had a day off.

"Mrs Donne, one of the twins is breech meaning that it will come out bottom first. I don't want you to panic but i need you to get on all fours so we can deliver both twins safely." it seemed I had taken over the delivery of both of the twins but I didn't mind I liked seeing the babies first.

"Oh lord..." Mrs Donne muttered to herself but just enough for me to overhear. "don't let anything bad happen to them, amen." She does the cross on her chest, I thought about doing it myself but it wouldn't seem right. I had to focus on my job. Anna and I helped Mrs Donne turn over, I hoped to God that this would work. I had only seen this done once and that was when I was in the hospital with Sister Daly attending to the mother.

"Sybil, I hope you know what you are doing." Anna whispered cautiously in my ear, I just prayed in my head that nothing was going to go wrong.

"We should have an ambulance on standby." I say to Anna, I could see the sweat building up on Mrs Donne, she was just as worried as us. "Okay, let's get that breech baby out. I want you to push as hard you can, the faster we get this baby out, the sooner you get to meet your beautiful twins." I smile at her giving her reassurance which was all we needed and a little of bit of luck.

The legs had popped out first, but the hard part wasn't over. "The legs are out, here comes the hard part." I breathe feeling a little breathless, but I continued to help gently pull the baby out. Mrs Donne started to groan as she tried her hardest, I know the shoulders were the hardest part to push out because they're so many complications. The cries came afterwards, a healthy little one and a stubborn one I thought to myself. "It's a girl." I smile telling Mrs Donne the news, the little toes and fingers of this baby girl was so precious. I didn't want to let her go but she wasn't mine, I handed her over to Anna carfeully as I prepared for the next baby.

"I can feel the head." I say a little thankful that I didn't have to deliver another breech baby. Maybe there was a bit of luck in the irish after all, Mrs Donne kept pushing I could see she was tired and I would be too if I was in labour especially labouring twins.

"Love?" I heard Mr Donne come into the flat, ah the father had finally arrived. He came running breathlessy into the bedroom, he must of ran all the way from work.

"You have a beautiful baby girl, Mr Donne. Nurse Crawley is delivering the other twin now." I saw Anna hand over their little girl as he had a smile on his face, I also caught a glimspe of Patrick peering around the door. I had smile on my face and choose to not call him out on it.

"One last push." I say, I truly belived it was. I gently pulled out the rest of the baby and cut the cord gently, I wrapped this little one in a blanket as well. "it's a boy." They had a little boy and girl, at least they wouldn't get confused about which one is which. Anna and I helped Mrs Donne turn back over and pulled up the covers for her, she had earned some well deserved rest.

X

I finally managed to finish my shift and make my way back to the flat when it was well past 10 at night, everyone must of been at home or at the pub waiting to celebrate the new year. I seemed to be even smiling once I had come out of my bedroom, even though I saw a brown haired boy wearing a day suit sitting in our living room.

"Anna?" I called out for her, she must of been here somewhere. Anna could never leave the door open and let a stranger walk into our flat, I looked over to her bedroom door which was now being opened by her.

"Yes?" She asks, as I watch the man stand up to smile at Anna's appearance. She was wearing one of her dresses she liked to go out in at night time which was covered in beautiful colours of flowers.

"Who's this man? I've never seen him before, why haven't I seen him before?" I ask her, she looked a little nervous as if she was about to meet the King for the first time. I had met the king, it was scary at first but he was polite and very kind close up.

"This is... well Billy, my fiancee." I took a few seconds to process Anna's words, she had a fiancee? This was delighful news, after all everyone deserved happiness in their lives.

"Anna! Why didn't you tell me?" I gasped acting surprised, they looked happy together and I was glad for both of them.

"I wasn't sure how to... you have been so busy with Tom and the shifts at the hospital. But now you two have met, I feel so much better. Please do say you are happy for us Sybil."

"Of course I am happy for you. Why wouldn't I be?" I smile, I walk across the room to hug Anna, "You have my blessing." I thought it was an odd thing to say because I wasn't really related to Anna but I did consider her as my family.

"Thank you. We'd best go, will you be alright going to Tom's on your own?" She worried to much especially about me and my safety, I had been in Ireland almost the same amount of time as she had been but she still knew everything about Dublin.

"I'll be alright. You go have fun, we can talk about your wedding tomorrow."

"Oh goodness, I do have to plan a wedding now. Sybil, don't forget our new roommate will arrive tomorrow." Oh I had forgotten, Gwen had left her room spotless not even a single pictureleft behind.

"Don't worry about that, go out and have some fun. I'll come and find you later." I give her a hug goodbye and a reasurring smile to say I would be alright getting to the Bransons' myself.

Anna left the flat with a smile on her face, most of my friends were getting married now. It made me question whether or not I would be forever alone and be the old lady who attended weddings alone but then I thought to Tom. Was he the one? We'd shared a kiss, his brother and sister seemed to like me. Maybe Tom was the one, but did he feel the same way?

I made my way over to the Bransons soon after it had gone past 11, walking towards the garage I saw the light on. Why was Tom still up? Or was it Kieran?

"It's a bit late to be working." I say aloud, I heard my heels click against the concrete with each step I took. smile to myself, thinking that he is working hard for a reason or maybe he just loves his job.

"Aren't you coming late here? You said for 11 and it is now 11:45." He was so consistent on time looking at the small clock in the garage, why didn't have a pocket watch on him? I guess that was only for people who had money to buy them.

"I'm truly sorry, I recieved some exciting from Anna. She's getting married, that is why I was delayed." I watched as he washed his hands in soap and water, his hands must of been rough from fixing cars everyday.

"Well isn't that exciting." From the way Tom said it, he didn't seem happy at all. What did I say wrong? What had put him into this bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Maybe I shouldn't of asked him, maybe he would be more in a foul mood than he was in. I couldn't help it, it was in my nature.

"Let's talk somewhere else." He glances upstairs and I follow his glare, Cassie was standing there holding the baby in her arms. What was this about? Something had obviously occured and I was guessing it had something to do with me.

"I'll meet you out there." I whisper, I looked back one more before I went to wait for Tom on the street. It made me more nervous than ever, what was going on?

x

"Are you going to ask her." Cassie spoke from the top of the stairs, Tom looked up at her, he hadn't made up his mind yet. He had to make his mind up so many things and this was going to be one of the most difficult things to do.

"What if I don't?" Tom asks, he gulped, his fingers twiddled with the ring in his pocket. What if she said no, they barely knew each other.

"She can't stick around forever, she has to go back to England at some point to her own family and when that does you'll regret not asking her. You know what heartbreak feels like, Tommy. Don't make that mistake twice." Cassie says, she goes back into the flat leaving Tom to decide whether he'll ask the question.

X

I watched Tom come from the garage, this time he seemed to have a serious look on his face. What did Cassie say to him, I swear there are too many secrets being kept from me. Anna, Tom, Gwen and my family could be included as well. "Cassie said to come inside after we talked."

"What's this about? I don't like it when secrets are being kept from me and I think you know that." I say, I could hear the noise from the pub down the street and it filled my ears. It was a noise that I welcomed as Tom just stood there watching me.

"Nurse Crawley... I mean Sybil. We've been in each other's lives for a few months and I can't help but have feelings for you. I know that you probably think I'm stupid right now, but I'm falling in love with you. So will you marry me?" My eyes widened hearing his question. Marriage. I've just been asked to marry someone, a question I thought that I would be asked by a high member in society like a Lord. But here he was on one knee, holding a ring. "Well?"

I was astonished, I could barely get a word out but I smiled happily. "Yes." I whispered, I watched as he smiled brightly pushing the ring up onto my hand. It must of been someone's in the family because it was just a simple gold ring and I already loved it. Getting up, he pulled his face to mine he lingered for a second nodding my head reassuring it was okay to kiss me. It ended when we heard the fireworks and saw snowflakes all around us. Maybe 1919 was going to be my year, afterall I was getting married.


End file.
